What Love Means
by Evening Lilacs
Summary: Mou Hitori no Yuugi has been told what love means, but hasn't felt it. He goes to a certain chocolatehaired dancer for help, but ends up finding much more. AtemuAnzu


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuugiou.

* * *

I've been told about love. Yet I don't know what it means. 

I've been told it's a soaring feeling in the pit of your stomach. -Sogoroku

I've been told it's a wonderful thing that makes your head spin. -Yuugi

I've been told it's two people being perfect for each other. -Ryou

I've been told it's making out with a hot girl at a burger restaurant. -Jounouchi

I've been told it's making out with a hot girl at the movies. -Honda

I've been told it's making out with a hot girl after you crush an opponent to a pulp. -Otogi

I've been told it's nonexistent. -Kaiba

I've been told about love. Yet I don't know what it means.

I don't know what to believe. I've asked everyone I trusted, but still, I don't get it. I don't know. I want to know.

Yuugi says I'll find out. Maybe I will. He says he loves Anzu. I think it's a lie. He feels deeper than friendship for Anzu, but that doesn't necessarily mean he loves her. I live in his mind; I should know these things.

And I have concluded that Yuugi does not love Anzu. What he feels for her is a natural attraction for his age, nothing more.

So what is love? I want so much to find out, yet the person I really want to ask seems so utterly hard to ask. I wonder why.

Yuugi read that last thought. Good thing he doesn't know who I want to ask about love. I don't know why I don't want him to know, but I don't want him to know.

It's like an obsession with me. I don't want anyone to know how deeply I feel for her, how much I trust her. It's like I want to keep the thought of her all to myself, and not share it with anyone.

I want to ask Anzu what love is.

Why? There are many reasons why.

I'd trust her with anything. She's an amazingly sensitive person, and I know anything I tell her will stay secret, between the two of us.

She wouldn't laugh at me. Like I've said, she's just so sensitive to human emotion... It's like whenever you tell her something, she becomes you for a second, and knows everything you feel. She'd try to explain it to the best of her ability I'm sure, and I know she wouldn't laugh.

She's intelligent. You can look into her eyes and get lost in that beautiful cerulean sea that reflects a complicated mind and a high level of intelligence. She thinks everything through and rarely acts on impulse, and when she does it only proves that she's human.

She has a wonderful heart. You can feel the emotion and passion pour from her mouth whenever she speaks of a topic close to her heart. She hates violence and feels deeply for her friends, and would do anything for any one of us, I'm sure.

The last reason... I'm unsure of what it is. It's stupid, really. But... something about this girl just... draws me to her... When I'm around her, I feel something different... I'm not sure what it is, but often I switch back to Yuugi's mind in order to hide the bright red flush that often creeps onto my cheeks. Of all the souls I've met, hers seems the most beautiful in ways I can't explain. Everything about her is beautiful.

And now we come into another thing I'm unsure of. Her beauty. First, physical. Whenever she dances, the world around me seems to seep away and all I can see is her as she moves, just lost in music, off in her own world. She doesn't care who sees. Dancing is in her blood, and the way she figures, why not let it show? She's talented in this area beyond words.

She also has a beautiful soul. When I'm around her, I feel comfortable in silence. I feel comfortable talking. Whatever it is she does to her soul before meeting with friends, it's magical, and it has an effect on me that seems to make me feel... comfortable to the point of being uncomfortable, if that's possible.

Another part of her great beauty is her truly inspiring ability to make you feel better, no matter what you think. Everything becomes all right. Her arms are always open, and her head is always on straight. I can feel better just knowing that even if I mess something up, or blow something big time, she won't care. I know that in her eyes, I am perfect just being all I can be. Some people believe this to be the very image of perfection; I beg to differ. Yuugi knows this too. After he and I defeated Pegasus together, I felt lost within myself. I didn't know who I was, and it scared me to the point of becoming cold, moody...

But then Yuugi set the two of us up on what he calls a 'date.' I didn't understand its full meaning at the time; if I had, I certainly would have been blushing much more than I was, I can tell you that.

That 'date' we went on... It was what made me feel better. Knowing about my past made me feel more at home with myself, yes, but that wasn't what truly made me feel better. Being in Anzu's company, just Anzu's, all day, was what really healed my soul.

She is so beautiful.

I can't stand it any longer. I need to know what love is, and I know that Anzu will be able to tell me.

Now I am in control of the body Yuugi and I share. He let me use it, so long as I'm back by dinner so he doesn't get in trouble with Jii-chan. I glance at my reflection in the mirror by his bed. Yuugi has been wearing black leather pants and a black leather sleeveless shirt, so that's what I'm in. Does he ever wear anything that isn't leather? For once, I want to differ from Yuugi. I want to be myself. I know he won't mind if I raid his closet, so I do.

Leather.

Leather.

School uniform.

Leather.

In the very back of his closet I find a of jeans, a bit bigger than Yuugi's size. That means they're my size. I slip them on. Good. I also find a black sleeveless shirt that isn't leather. I like black and sleeveless, but dislike leather. It doesn't feel right, for some reason. I remove the leather shirt and put on the cotton one. That's better. I can breathe

I also find a pair of sneakers. They're Yuugi's, but I have small feet so they fit.

I look at myself once more in the mirror. I like what I see. I feel like myself. I look like myself. I feel more confident now, for some reason. I remove all the jewelery Yuugi had on, and shake my hair free of the gel he uses to tame it. Yes, tame it. Now it is truly wild. Streaks of scarlet red accompany the blond ones that stick up from my head, and the edges are more uneven. I notice that my eyes seem more vicious now that I'm not dressed as Yuugi, and my face looks somehow thinner, more adult than it usually does.

I exit the house, and head in the direction of the Mazaki residence.

I reach Anzu's house and knock on the door. A woman, I guess Anzu's mother, answers it. I ask for Anzu. She says that Anzu is upstairs in her room, and to 'go on up.' So I do.

I reach a door with a sign reading 'Anzu's Room,' on the front, and knock lightly. Anzu comes to the door, and blushes when she sees me. I wonder why.

"M-Mou Hitori no Yuugi." One thing I admire about her is that she can always tell which of us it is. She sees me as my own person.

"Anzu, can I ask you about something?"

"S-Sure," she responds, opening her door wider so that I may enter. I thank her and sit on the bed as she instructs. She closes the door tightly, then sits next to me.

"So what did you want to ask me about?" she asks, looking into my eyes deeply. I tell her. Well, ask her.

"What is love, Anzu?"

She looks surprised, and shifts a bit in her position. I notice that her cheeks are tinged pink, and she seems determined to hide her face from me. I'm shocked.

"I'm sorry. Did I insult you?" I ask. I feel so stupid.

"Oh, no! I just... I don't know how to explain it."

I hang my head and sigh. "So you don't know until you feel it, then?"

She gazes deeply into my eyes, and for some reason my cheeks feel like someone tossed hot coals on them.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I just can't really tell you. It's not really... it's not something that can be explained in words..."

"Like you?" For some reason I can't hold back what I feel for her. I don't know why.

"Me? What do you mean?"

I just got myself into a mess. Oh well. The best way to get out of it is just to tell the truth.

"You can't be explained in words, because... you're just too beautiful for them. Everything about you... You possess a swan's grace, but also the sharpness of a Nile crocodile's teeth, and your smile can make me feel like I'm flying, but if you're not happy, I want to do everything I can to make you feel better, but I'm scared to try, because you're just to beautiful to risk hurting," I say truthfully. I turn away, face burning. Why is it burning? What am I feeling? Why is my mind playing such tricks on my body?

She gently cups my chin in her hand and turns my face to look at her.

"Mou Hitori no Yuugi..."

"Anzu..." For a while we just stare at each other, then I begin to cry. I don't know why. For some reason I'm suddenly flooded by emotion. It's powerful, and it's definitely there, yet I have no clue what it is. Why am I crying? Why?

She wraps both her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shirt, whispering, "It's okay. Cry. Just let it all out. It's okay."

So I do as she says, and I continue to cry. Up until just now, I had no idea I felt so much. I had no idea I could cry so much. I had no idea how to cry.

I had no idea that her touch would be so comforting, that her hand on my chest would send such a wonderful sensation through my body. How did this girl break that barrier?

I gently wrap my own arms around her waist, tucking my head into her shoulder. I'm not crying anymore, and we just sit there for a minute, wrapped up in our thoughts and each other.

Both our heads raise at the same time, and a zing of electricity spreads through both our bodies at the same time. I lean forward and her eyes close, mine following as our lips meet. Her lips are so warm. I want to be with her forever.

She hugs me closer to her and we break apart for a moment, each panting for air. Then we kiss again.

I have never felt so happy.

Every second is a bliss that I don't want to let go of, ever.

And neither does she, I think.

I slowly tear myself away from her, and her eyes open. They're full of everything I was just feeling.

Passion.

Heat.

Tenderness.

Ecstasy.

Wonder.

"Mou Hitori no Yuugi?"

"Yes?"

"That's love."

I smile. It's wonderful.

"I don't want to lose it."

"You won't."

**The End**

* * *

SPREAD LOVE TO DA WORLD. IT NEEDS IT. 

Likies? Just a li'l' one-shot I felt like doing. I can't last very long without a good dose of AnzuAtemu fluffiness.

Peace 'n' Luv,  
Eki


End file.
